With the growing popularity of Internet applications, the requirements for Internet functions become higher and higher, and a user expects to use the Internet conveniently and fast.
In the prior art, when logging in to a web page on a computer, a user is usually required to input an account and a password. After a backend server authenticates that the account and the password input by the user match, page login of the account is implemented on the computer.
If a user has logged in with a same account and password on another terminal (for example, a mobile phone) and still has to input the same account and password on a computer to log in, this becomes very inconvenient.
Taking WeChat as an example, in the existing technology of WeChat, a user downloads WeChat on a mobile phone and registers an account and a password, and a WeChat server records the registered account and password. When the user inputs the account and the password on the mobile phone to log in, the WeChat server determines whether the account and password input by the user match, and if yes, enables the user to log in to the input account of WeChat.
However, to log in to WeChat on a computer at this time, the user also needs to input the account and password, which can be easily taken advantage of by some phishing programs, thereby affecting the security of the account. Also, to log in on a computer with the same account and password as those on a mobile phone, the operation of a user becomes very inconvenient due to repeated input.
It is one of the research trends in the field of Internet technologies on how to guarantee the security of an account and also facilitate the operation of a user during page login on a display terminal.